Date Disaster
by your cookie
Summary: After concourse, four of Kahoko's lovers try to win her over by kissing her in the ferry's wheel,who will pervail..
1. Chapter 1

I hope you people will like my first post here…

It's also my first fanfic so enjoy ^^

-Kureo-chan

* * *

**1. after graduation**

Our young heroine was doing her daily stroll in the park just after the graduation. She walked proudly carrying her trusty violin. Little did she know that a plan was forming behind her back.

* * *

Meanwhile in the corridor, four concourse boys were quarrelling on which one of them was going to stay with Kahoko and which were going to leave them alone.

"I still think I should be with her," Uzuma said while combing his long silky hair.

"Humph," exclaimed our blue haired violinist "I doubt that,"

Uzuma-senpai just twitched in response.

The sudden statement of the two made Tsuchiura jump from his seat "you two are delusional, it's obvious she doesn't like neither of you," he said

"And I guess you think she likes you," Uzuma and Tsukimori said in sync.

But as Tsuchiura was about to speak, Kahoko busted through the door. Gasping for air and her hair sticking to her face, but even though that was the case, the four boys just stared at her seeming like they saw something so beautiful

"I-I'm sorry I left my bag in here," she said while still gasping for air. She rushed to a chair beside the table and took something from behind it: a pink hand bag. "I'm sorry to bother you guys," she said and with a smile she was gone.

The four boys stood there in silence still staring at the closed door. Breaking the silence Hhihara stood up.

"Aha! I know," he exclaimed, the three confused boys looked at him in confusion. "The first one to kiss Kahoko at the top of the ferry's wheel in the carnival will have her!" he said sounding confident

Although the boys didn't say anything, the smirks on their faces surely approved of it.

* * *

End of chapter for a while…im gonna write it soon. Sorry for the delay. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**(P.S I do not know the correct spelling of Kahoko's best friends…)**

**2. The long story**

The next day, Kahoko-chan took another stroll in the park. Along with Mio and Nao happily eating ice cream…well it was happy before Mio spoke.

"Kahoko-chan, Nao? What are your plans for tomorrow?" she asked

"Why what's wrong Mio?" asked Kahoko

All of the sudden Mio got silent.

"She was wondering if you were goin out with one of the concourse boys tonight or tomorrow," Nao answered

Suddenly Kahoko stopped from her tracks. "Mio! What the heck are you thinking," she scolded.

"So you do have one," Mio said

Kahoko just faced away from her two best friends ashamed.

"It's kind of a long story,"

**The long story **

Just after the conversation of the four boys', everyone went their way. But Tsukimori, no letting any chance pass by, went directly to Kahoko. He quickly packed his stuff and passed by the park in search of her.

There she stood with closed eyes, more beautiful than ever. Resting her arms in the rail bars, wind brushing through her red hair, Tsukimori gaining momentum walked to her and still there she stood enjoying the wind. As he was about to touch her arm, she suddenly looked back.

"Tsukimori-kun? What are you doing here," she asked

He yanked his arm back and pretended that he just passed by. "Oh nothing, I just came here to savor the moment of my graduation,"

Kahoko gave a silent giggle.

"She's so pretty when she laughs," Tsukimori thought.

"I have to go its late," she said "I will see you tomorrow Tsukimori-kun"

She picked up her violin case and left. But since Tsukimori didn't want the opportunity to slip away he called her name again. "Kahoko!"

Kahoko faced back to ask him what he wanted. She walked back towards him. "What is it Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori hid his face to cover his face that was shaded red "I was w-w-wondering, would y-you like t-to g-go get cake tomorrow?"

Kahoko suddenly turned red, "U-uh i-if y-you w-would want to,"

"Great" and he gave a small smile of success.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Bad cake part one**

One early morning while the three remaining boys are suffering for their defeat, Kahoko was walking to the park where Tsukimori-kun told her to wait.

"Under the giant tree," Kahoko whispered to herself "But where's Tsukimori-kun?"

After looking at her watch to see if she got there in time she looked around to see if there was any blue haired boy walking around. Giving up, she sat down on a bench near the tree. Where could he be, is he bailing out?

As Kahoko was about to give up on waiting, a bunch of roses came from behind her. When she looked who it was…it was Tsukimori-kun holding a bouquet of roses.

"Here, for you," he said coldly "And you look very pretty Kaho,"

Kahoko stood there burning red "Th-Thank you Tsukimori-kun," (by the way she was just wearing a plain long sleeve shirt , sneakers and a skirt with, her hair tied back)

She accepted the flowers in one hand and took Tsukimori-kun's hand in the other. "Let's go Tsukimori-kun," she said with a smile. Good thing she didn't notice that Len's face was burning red.

Time passed by and it was already getting late, "This is the worst date ever!" Tsukimori- kun said in frustration.

"Ill walk you home Kaho-chan," Tsuchiura said

(Want to know what happened okay ill tell you)

While walking to the cake shop Tsukimori-kun told about her, people around them started a commotion.

"What do you think their talking about?" Kahoko asked

Len giving a irritated look "Gee maybe their admiring the view of two couples,"

"We don't look like a couple," Kahoko replied

"Yeh carrying a bouquet of flowers and wrapping your arms around the mans arms is not couple like," he said sarcastically

Upon noticing what she was doing she yanked her arm off of his arm, and continued walking. All of the sudden something warm touched her hand. "This is better," Tsukimori-kun replied.

"he's holding my hand," Kahoko whispered to herself, and then smiled.

All of the sudden

"Tsukimori! Kahoko!" shouted someone from behind

"Oh boy," Tsukimori and Kahoko sighed

-End of chapter for a while-


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

(Please forgive the wrong spellings….if you notice any mistake pls comment me back, I'm just beginning and just learning)

* * *

4. Oh boy

"Yo! Tsukimori, Kahoko!"Exclaimed our mysterious person from behind

Kahoko and Tsukimori slowly turned around praying that the person they thought was not the person behind them. But, their hunch was correct; the person behind them was none other than the nosy photographer Amo-san. Want to hear something worse, first Amo-san has her camera ready, and second Tsukimori and Kahoko forgot that they were still holding hands.

"Aha! A date after graduation eh?" Amo said

The two violinists' faces started burning red.

"I have no idea about what you're talking 'bout?" Tsukimori said coldly

"Y-yeh, Amo-san, what made you make that conclusion," Kahoko said

Nami Amo took more steps closer to them and raised their hands that were holding to one another. "Mhm?"

In surprise (and shame) then two pulled their hands from Amo's grip, and let go of one another grasp. Ashamed the two of them looked away from one another, wondering if Amo would soon leave them.

"Woah!" Amo exclaimed "A rare Japanese rose!" she said staring at the bouquet Tsukimori gave to Kahoko. "It must have cost much,"

Kahoko was speechless but Tsukimori was furious "That nosy girl is ruining MY date," he thought

Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, out of no where Tsuchiura appeared with clutched hands and angry eyes. He came closer to the three and pulled Tsukimori by the collar.

"Oh hi tsuch…i," Kahoko said without even finishing Tsuchiura's name. Kahoko looked at Amo curiously, Amo was sweating so hard she can hardly breathe.

"Fine! Tsuchiura ordered me to keep a close eye on you two and suddenly I lost you and I also told him where you where," she confessed

Kahoko just sighed and looked at the roses, she didn't notice that she was blushing.

"Hihara! Hey Hihara," Amo Shouted

Kahoko's face lighted with joy when she saw her trumpet playing friend. After Hihara saw them he quickly rushed to the both of them hugging Kahoko which caused her to drop the bouquet.

"Hihara-sempai?" Kahoko said in humility

"Kaho-chan, I missed you so much," Hihara said softly

All of the sudden something hit Hihara's head. It was Amo hitting him with her bag (good thing it was empty because the hit looked strong)

"You stupid boy, its only been a day," Amo exclaimed

"That hurt you know!!" He quickly recovered from the hit and stood up straight again. He smiled his always so joyful smile to kahoko which made her blush more.

* * *

Tsukimori's story

Tsuchiura pushed Tsukimori to the wall and cornered him. "Why you cold hearted…"he said furiously

Tsukimori pushed Tsuchiura's hand away and walked back to the girls "You're just jealous that she accepted to go out with me," he said

Tsuchiura, with a humiliated look looked away "No it's not that, it's just because…she looks so happy with you,"… [I regret saying that] he thought

After their, intervening conversation, the two went back to the place where Kahoko and Amo were staying. But when they came back the two were gone, "Drat they escaped," Tsukimori heard Tsuchiura say. While the two boys were standing there a waiter from the nearby store came towards them and gave them a small parchment with something written on it.

"Sorry guys, I wouldn't want to let you win ;) ," was written on it (By the way the smiley was really in the letter ^^)

"KAZUKI HIHARA!" they both thought angrily.

* * *

All for now folks…comment me for my mistakes and give me opinions okay


	5. Chapter 5

5. What the heck is happening?

Sunset was starting to take place and Tsuchiura and Tsukimori haven't found Kahoko yet. They started panicking knowing that Hihara had probably brought Kahoko to the theme park already.

"This was entirely his fault," whispered Tsuchiura to himself, giving a furious look to Tsukimori.

Tsukimori, hearing Tsuchiura's silent complaint, replied back "It's my fault?," he said "It was going pretty well before you came along,"

In anger, the two looked away from each other in disgust.

Kahoko's side

"Wow this theme park is big," she said in amusement.

While Kahoko was admiring the view, Hihara (somewhere in a far away place in his mind) was already jumping for joy. "Ahehehehe, no one can get to us now," he thought scheemingly "The ferry's wheel will not be available after 7:00 p.m"

Not knowing the time, he came back to the real world and went to Kahoko to ask for the time. Surprised (because Hihara suddenly appeared behind her) Kahoko jumped up.

"Um Kahoko?" Hihara said blushing "What time is it?"

"It's already 5:30, why?" Kahoko answered

Suddenly Hihara started jumping up and down screaming "YES! WWOOOHHOOO,"

Noticing the weird person jumping up and down screaming, people started staring at the two students. Some people even started whispering to one another.

Kahoko (feeling a little embarrassed) pulled Hihara's shirt to restrain him from jumping

"What are y-you d-doing, Hihara sempai?" she asked

"People are starting to make rumors already," she thought to herself.

"No time to explain, COME ON!" he said (more like shouted) cheerfully, He pulled Kahoko to the main gate.

The day ended in a disappointment. The ferry's wheel was full with people so they could not ride in.

Hihara's face was drooping down, looking at the ground. But the moment he moved his face to his side he noticed that Kahoko and him were…holding hands!

"Wow that was amazing Hihara-sempai," she said joyfully not noticing the fainted Hihara beside her.

"Too bad we didn't get to ride the ferry's wheel,"

"Right Hihara-sempai," she said with a smile and turned to look at Hihara who was on the floor all red. "Hihara-sempai?! W-Wh-Are you okay?"

Kahoko Pulled Hihara up, placing his arm around her neck for support, and they both dragged home. Kahoko was tired for carrying someone maybe twice as big as her.

Just then, a dark colored car stopped beside them. When the windows rolled down a familiar purple haired face popped out.

"Uzuma-sempai!" Kahoko shrieked

The next thing she new Uzuma pulled her arm towards and inside the car, leaving Hihara sitting in the floor unconscious.

"Don't worry buddy, someone will pick you up," he said to Hihara (who was still unconscious -.-)

The windows rolled up and Kahoko was stuck in there like a poor helpless puppy. She stared hopelessly at Hihara, "Uzuma-sempai, what about Hihara –sempai," she said to him as the car started moving.

Uzuma on the other hand was sitting in the other side of the car, silently and gently he whispered "Kahoko-chan, don't worry, he won't be alone for too long,"

Other side

Night time was already beginning to fall and Tsukimori and Tsuchiura have not found Kahoko yet. They both searched every place Hihara might have brought her but still, nothing.

"This is all your fault Tsuchiura," Tsukimori said while both of them were walking at the sidewalk. "Everything was going so well when..."

"When what?!" hissed Tsuchiura

"Nothing," Tsukimori replied and the rest of the walk became silent.

Tsuchiura, a little annoyed, walked faster, and Tsukimori tried to stay ahead.

They both halted when they noticed Hihara on the floor. The two of them rushed to his side, Tsuchiura knelt down shaking Kazuki back and forth "Hey wake up," he said.

Hihara gave a little groan and opened his eyes "Where?" he said trying to get to his feet. "Uugghh, where's Hino-chan?"

"I thought she was with you," Len and Ryoutaro said at the same time.

"So did I, until now,"

"Tsukimori walked closer to the two "then where is she?"

"Then I guess she's with Uzuma-sempai," Tsuchiura said bowing his head with anger.

"Again…" Len said looking away from both of them "It's your fault Tsuchiura,"

That's all for a while…

Im sorry if my chapters are too short


End file.
